


"You're Fucking with Me."

by lovemuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex, pumpkin fleshlight, sex with food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Dean, Cas, Phone sex, Pumpkin Fleshlight  and a bag full of pumpkin guts.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	"You're Fucking with Me."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: haybibiboi@tumblr.com as a prompt fill for another-offbeat-anthem <3

“You’re fucking with me,” Dean said staring into the box. “You bought this?”

“I did,” Castiel confirmed. “I was hoping we’d get to use it for Halloween but—” He sighed “Crowley says If I sacrifice Halloween, I’ll be home sooner. I’d rather do that. I miss you.”

Dean would be more touched by his boyfriend’s admission if he wasn’t staring at a fleshlight with an opening that looked like it was carved into the shell of a pumpkin. It was both frightening and festive. Dean picked it up with sick fascination. He caught the smell of new silicone and…was that pumpkin spice?  
“Dean? Are you still there?”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah! I miss you too, buddy.” Dean could hear Castiel huff a laugh. “So what were you planning on doing with this, Cas?” Dean asked suggestively. 

“I was planning on having you use it as intended, Dean,” Castiel said bluntly. Dean’s knees turned to jelly. “More or less.”

“More or less?” Dean frowned. Cas was adventurous sure, but more “Scale a mountain” dangerous or “stick your hand in a live beehive for a honeycomb” adventurous. He was actually refreshingly straightforward in bed… usually. There was one kink Castiel had that Dean indulged him in.

He narrowed his eyes. “More or less, huh?”

“Well, yes.” Castiel let out a grunt. He must have finally gotten to his hotel room and sat down, Dean thought. “Before I left, I was reviewing a few pumpkin recipes. I had already bought the sex toy and so as I was scooping out the pumpkin I thought-“

“Cas.”

“-I mean it’s a very interesting texture, Dean.”

“Cas, I’m not gonna fuck cold pumpkin guts.”

“We own a microwave,” Castiel said playfully in counterpoint. “Dean, I think it would be fun.” Of course, he did. Dean sighed and opened the refrigerator. “bottom shelf on the right.” Castiel said knowingly. “And don’t burn yourself.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” Dean popped open the bag and put a good scoop of the guts from the baggy (marked: For Coitus) into a Tupperware bowl. He then put the bowl in the microwave for a minute, checking it every 15 seconds. He heated it until it was warm, almost hot, and put the rest of the pumpkin guts back into the refrigerator to wait for another time.

“Dean, are you going to masturbate with the pumpkin paraphernalia?” Castiel asked him in a dark, aroused voice.

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean said scooping the pumpkin guts into the fleshlight, seeds, and all. Castiel hummed approvingly and sent arousal careening through Dean’s body, setting every nerve on high alert. He screwed the cap back on the fleshlight and started back into the room. “You gonna get off thinking about it?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time. I almost burnt a pumpkin pie that afternoon.” Dean groaned and Castiel chuckled.

Dean shed his clothes and laid a towel down, knowing damn well that Castiel’s “fun ideas” had a habit of staining. When he was settled on the bed, he heard the sound of Castiel’s zipper, and a small sigh as he had no doubt released himself from the confines of his clothing. “The things I do for you,” Dean grumbled applying a little bit of lube and stroking himself a bit to prepare to penetrate the faux gourd.

“I bet you look beautiful.” Dean wondered if he had meant to say it, he sounded absorbed in fantasy.

“I laid a towel down,” Dean commented.

“Beautiful and coordinated.” Castiel rumbled in Dean’s ear. He shivered.

“How did you want me, hot stuff?”

“How are you already?”

Dean closed his eyes, fleshlight now in the hand he had been using to masturbate with. “On the bed, on a towel. Waiting.”

“Are you erect, Dean?” Dean swallowed thickly and nodded.

Then he remembered that Castiel couldn’t see him nodding and said with a lust laden crackle “Yes.”

“Penetrate the pumpkin, Dean,” Castiel said firmly. Dean did with a deep sighing groan, it was comfortably warm and wet, the seeds brushed along his erection as he pushed himself in. “How is it, Dean?”

“Wet. Warm.”

“Good?” Dean nodded again but Castiel didn’t seem to need any confirmation. “Could you feel the seeds?”

“Yeah.” Dean’s dick twitched at Castiel’s sharp inhale.

“You can move now Dean.” Castiel didn’t have to say to go slowly. Dean knew by now that the experiment was half the fun for Cas. He felt a bit bereft for his better half. 

Dean moved slowly, allowing his body to make whatever sound it wanted to make as he gave a few experimental pumps. The threads of pumpkin clung to his shaft, sliding along the length, providing a feather-light resistance as he pulled back to thrust in again. The faint smell of Pumpkin spice permeated the room. Dean tried, honestly he did, to relay the sensory information. But his brain had shut down.

“Seems I made the right choice,” Castiel said breathlessly. Dean made a vague noise of agreement. “Alright, Dean. Show me a good time.”

That was all the permission Dean needed to fuck the fleshlight with reckless abandon. He held nothing back, groaning alongside Castiel for a few pleasure blurred moments before he came forcefully, with a strained grunt. Castiel followed soon after.

Dean left his dick in the fleshlight trying not to think about the horrifying mess inside. Trying and failing. “ugh. I’m going to have a helluva time cleaning this out.”

“Sorry, Dean.” Castiel laughed.

Suddenly Dean could care less about the horrors of orange tinted pumpkin spice spunk. “Hurry home, Cas.”


End file.
